Soul Mates
by Unveiled
Summary: At birth, her soul should have split in half. She would get to keep one and the other half would go into a vampyre whose soul had split when she was born. She would then receive half of his soul. However, Desiree's soul split in two and the two pieces put into two different vampyres. Her soul is half his and half mine. When she chooses one of us, she will kill the other.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! My name is Unveiled. I used to be VeiledPrincess but I lost the password for that account and couldn't remember what Email I had signed up with. I already had a story titled Vampyres and it, honestly, wasn't terrible; B****ut it certainly wasn't fantastic either. So I revamped it (- LOL) and now I like it much, much better. So here we go. This is just a sneak peak and, if I even get one review, I will post the first chapter. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.**

**Prologue**

"_You've got to believe me about this girl, Dez," she shouted at my retreating silhouette. I was using the shortcut to my apartment through the empty townhomes, but I kept going when she stopped. I was supposed to be her best friend and I was walking away from her. I knew how terrible her wrath would be but I had had enough._

"_She could be trying to kill me! Why don't you believe me?" she screamed at me. _

"_Why should I believe you about a stalker if you didn't believe me when I told you about the crazy bastard that was stalking me," I kept shaking my head back and forth as _my_ stalker's face protruded through the wall I kept around it._

"_Like anyone would believe that shit! You kept saying your stalker wasn't human! That he moved like the wind and was _really_ strong! He sounded like one of the characters in your books!" _

"_That's enough," I screamed. "I wasn't making him up! You think you're so beautiful that you are the only one of the two of us who could have a stalker. You probably met her online and begged her to meet. Because that's all you have displayed yourself to be, you know. You are nothing more than an Attention Whore and everybody knows it."_

"_Oh, you think you have me all figured out, don't you? You think I want this, don't you," she screamed, clawing at my face, "I didn't ask for this. This wasn't my idea of a good prank. I'm scared out of my goddamn mind and you have the audacity to accuse me of being behind it all?!" She lifted me by my neck and slammed my head into the wall of a townhome. She dropped me with a sound of fury and I began to sob against the dirty sidewalk. I continued sobbing, screaming as she shouted obscenities at me, kicking my sides and pulling me up by my hair. As she dropped me from another hair pull, I vowed to cut off all my hair when I got home._

_In a second of silence from Cathy, there was a sound at the other end of the street. Someone was running towards us. A wave of calm crept over me as I watched the figure come closer. Cathy, frightened now, started retreating towards the apartments when the person jumped towards us. I could see, now, that it was a woman. But her cat-like agility betrayed her as more. "It's her! It's her," Cathy screamed. Having only seen movement like that once before, I agonizingly pulled myself towards the wall and the safety of the boxes littering the empty driveway, leaving my attacker to fend for herself._

_There was an expression of pure enjoyment on the woman's face as she landed less than a yard away from Cathy. She looked towards me and the enjoyment morphed into rage. She said something I couldn't hear and He appeared. He walked over and tried to comfort me. His face, though, was too beautiful to be of any comfort. I had tried so hard to keep his face out of my mind for so many months that seeing it with my eyes left me shell shocked. The women jumped again and landed lazily in front of Cathy, who screamed and started running the other way. The woman caught up to her in two bounds and grabbed her arm. Cathy shut up almost immediately once the female touched her. I heard her start talking to Cathy in a quiet musical voice. The woman tied up Cathy and was circling her when the man spoke to me. I shied away from his voice and scrambled away when he reached out for my hand. Seeing my anxiety, he backed up a little and repeated mundane phrases of comfort that did nothing for me._

_I looked at my rescuers out of the corner of my eye. The man sat in front of me, patience written in his eyes. The woman merely looked bored. "I won't hurt you, you know," he said reaching out a hand again, "I never have and never will. I can't hurt you". I hesitated but I could feel the honesty radiating off of him. When I reached out a hand to him, it was shaking so hard that my whole arm was moving. His smile was brilliant and he hoisted me off the dirty sidewalk. _

_The moment I put pressure on my foot, I screamed out in pain and slumped back down. He grabbed me just in time to set me down on the curb. He examined my foot and declared the ankle was twisted. He sat by me on the curb. I flinched as his movement disturbed my ankle and again as he extended a hand to adjust my legs position. He looked me over and then sighed and walked to the female. She reached, raising Cathy sharply by the hair. Almost exactly as Cathy had done to me. Cathy screeched like a banshee as the woman dropped her at my feet, and kneeled down next to her. _

_The man's honey voice turned gruff, "Why are you trying to kill her?"_

"_She doesn't believe me," she said through her sobs, "she's supposed to be my best friend. But she won't believe me."_

"_You didn't believe her about me" he said seriously, and then added in a lighter tone, "I decided that Roxanne needed to hone her tracking skills so I turned her onto you. Having Roxanne practice with you allowed me to watch over Desiree and Roxanne at the same time." _

_Roxanne's musical voice rang out on the deserted street, "Slow your thoughts, little one." Silence. " I can only pick out one recurring thought…." Laughter. "Oh it's changed. Since that seems to be something you desire to know: Yes, I can read your mind and No, We are not human, but we once were". The man licked his lips and bared his teeth. Two fangs shot out and then retracted quickly. He nodded at her and Roxanne bared her teeth and sunk them into Cathy's neck. _

_He looked at me and stepped nearer. I scrabbled backwards until I couldn't move from the pain in my ankle. The man looked upset and then he swore and turned to Roxanne. Cathy fell limp, like a rag doll, from her arms. She looked like a cat removing the innocent canary's feather from her face. The man yelled at her to fix it and turned towards me. Drowsiness slid over my body. But it wasn't going to win; I wanted answers. _

"_Who and what are you?" _

"_My name is Wynter Gribancevik. I am vampyre and you are my soul mate, Desiree Uri. I am giving you my heart; do with it what you will. But know this: I will protect you until the end of time from anyone and anything… even if it should end in my death". As he finished, the drowsiness returned with more force and I found myself unable to keep my eyes open. __One thought kept circling through my head:_

A boy. That couldn't age. Promised me his heart. After saving my life.


	2. Two Years Later

**Chapter One**

**Two Years Later**

_Dearest Cathy,_

_It's funny how I didn't know I could pack so much inside. I thought that if I compartmentalized that I would be able to cope. I never think about running out of space on the shelf or becoming more and more distant with my friends and family. Eventually, it will lead to an explosion. I know it will happen… and when it does, the explosion will have colors like no one has ever seen before. Words and feelings that I haven't ever known are tearing from my body. A power that I had never even thought existed within me is swirling. If I had known that all hell would break loose in my mind, I would have made my choice two years ago. If I had just been more observant, things would be different now, I'm sure. Somehow, I don't think I would have it any other way... Maybe that's just me. I still miss you, Cathy. We were both fools that day. I hope that if I go to heaven, you can forgive me enough that we will be friends again. But for now, I've got to go because Jason - yes, that beautiful hunk of sophomore that we pined over (who hasn't changed a bit physically) - is coming to pick me up. He graduated this year and he's hung around me a lot since you passed. Today might be the day I tell him about W…_

_Love Dezzy_

_•••_

"Do you really believe this bullshit, Dezzy?"

My eyes flew open. I must have drifted off to sleep while lying in the sun. I turned my head towards Jason's voice, squinting against the sunlight. He was sitting in the shade up against our tree holding my latest reread, an old battered copy of Anita Blake's first adventure. He raised his eyebrows and I remembered he had asked me a question.

"Uh… Yeah. Yeah. I guess I do, Jace. Why? The supernatural not your kind of thing?"

"Well, I mean I like reading about it but I don't believe that this is _real_," he replied, waving my book towards me. I rolled over to my stomach and admired Jason's shaggy blond hair and soft blue eyes. Sitting up, I gently took the book from his hand, putting it into my bag to try to change the subject. I sat up against tree with him and watched the traffic go by the school. Our spot was secluded enough that we could see everything around us but no one would see us unless they really looked. The weather had been 100 plus degrees for over a week now and it was wearing me out. I was reaching for yet another water bottle from Jason's bag when he caught my hand and held it in between his two huge hands.

"Uh-uh. What is the magic word," he said a twinkle in his eye. I pulled my hands back, laughing. He stared into my eyes and I felt a pull inside instructing me to lean into him. He leaned forward and I caught myself. I breathed out heavily, turning my head away. He dropped his head and sat back. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"I don't know what more you could want from me. You have to know that I have made sacrifices for you. I do _everything_ for you and I make all my decisions with you in mind. I could be off at college in California but I stayed here. In _Glen Ellyn_. For _You_. So that I could be here for your senior year, I put my life on hold. For _two years_, I have been your friend and your confidant. I have been there when the nightmares about Cathy became too much for you. When your parents kicked you out and then died? _I_ was the person who helped you take your things to your cousin's house. I know there was someone else when I started talking to you but he hasn't been there for you the way I have."

There was pain in his voice and I reached for him, pulling him tight to me. Then, there was a flash back to when he found me in the alley behind the apartments, crying over Cathy's body and unable to even crawl from the pain. Tears falling silently, I held the person who saved my last shred of sanity those short two years ago.

"_Désirée? Hey! Désirée! Are you alright?"I looked up to see Jason Brinkman jogging towards me. He called 911 and begged me to come towards him. He was the hot new transfer student and _every_ girl wanted him even though he was only a sophomore. He played no sports but was extremely popular. He lived in my apartment building and I had drooled over him the school year. He'd never even looked my way longer than to say Hello, and here he was trying to help me. _

_I'd woken up on the ground next to the boxes a few meters from Cathy. The crawl from the boxes to Cathy had exhausted me and I was near collapse. "I can't move. My ankle… I fucked it somehow and now I can't move." My voice was barely more than a whisper, but he still heard me. My cuts, scrapes, and bruises were throbbing and I was mentally and emotionally exhausted. I wouldn't and couldn't move from Cathy and my hand remained firmly on her body. The blood from her torn throat had soaked into my jeans and the sheer amount had caused me to vomit; but that didn't stop him from cradling me to his chest and stroking my hair while I sobbed. When the ambulance and the police came, I told them about the wild dog that had attacked us after Cathy had beaten me up. They took the story in stride and when I started to panic about going in the ambulance alone, they had allowed Jason to come with to hold my hand._

Since then, Jason Brinkman had been a big part of my life and it seemed like I hadn't shown my appreciation properly. He sat up from my embrace and held my face, touching his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry, Dez. I didn't mean to make you cry. This… this wasn't a guilt trip. I know that you are still going through a lot. You didn't ask me to do any of those things for you, I just did them. But you have to know by now, right," He looked into my eyes and held my gaze, "I love you with my whole heart and nothing could make me happier in this world than you."

His confession was met with shocked silence and after a minute, he kissed my forehead and stood. He tossed me a water bottle and zipped up his backpack. "Just think about it, okay? I'm not rushing you. I'll wait forever if I have to. But I'm literally handing you my heart. Please take care of it."

His words hit me like an eighteen wheeler and I shook my head when he offered me a ride back to our complex. I sat under the tree as the sky continued to darken. Only when it was pitch black, and no longer the soft dusk that Jason had left in, did I begin my walk home. I walked past the school theater, through the parking lot, and behind the baseball field. I strolled through the community park and sped through the residential areas behind the college. I walked past the well-lit community college and crossed the street to my apartment complex. I hadn't taken the shortcut in two years and even though I had added a half-hour to my walk, I refused to walk back through there.

I entered the apartment as quietly as possible so as not to wake my cousin Monica and her husband Richard. I plopped down on the couch in my room and turned on the TV. MTV wasn't coming out with good shows anymore and TNT was all replays, so I turned it off and changed into my pajamas.

When I finally settled into bed, I saw Cathy every time I closed my eyes. I picked up my cell to call Jace. I knew I had decided a long time ago that I _needed_ him. When he answered, he took over the conversation like he knew everything I was going to say. After I hung up, he was at my window almost immediately.

He knocked softly and I pushed open the shades, curtains and finally the window. He moved the screen, climbed through the window, and went straight to my bed. He motioned for me to lie down and then wrapped me up in the blanket. He turned on his iPod and put his headphones in my ears. The sound of the ocean washed Cathy from my mind. When he lay down, he gathered me into his arms and I breathed in his smell. He kissed my forehead and snuggled close. There was no awkwardness after our discussion earlier. My phone call seemed to have been answer enough and I drifted off to the sound of the ocean.

* * *

As I pulled in to the parking lot, the reality of what I had just admitted struck me like an ice pick between the eyes. I dropped my head on the steering wheel and replayed Desiree's thoughts in my head. Hadn't displayed her appreciation? Every little smile, every touch, every word was demonstration enough. But she hadn't known that and I'd done a pretty shitty job at telling her.

After a few minutes, I couldn't take the stillness or the silence of the car any longer. I jumped out and went up to my apartment. My parents were sitting in the living room drinking a glass of Heated Sang® by LifeSource. The company masqueraded as a donation center that benefitted ill patients in hospitals. In reality, the biggest vampyres in the world owned it. The company asks for blood donors to give their lifeblood and then packages their gifts in cute little bottles to be sold to wealthy vampyre investors and their vampyre shops. All of it is legal as long as it keeps other vampyres from killing humans. I waved at them before running into my room. There was Sang in the microwave and the TV was already on my favorite channel. I threw myself on my bed and stared at the television...

Waiting. If she didn't call, then I had failed to win her love.

Three hours later, my phone finally rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jace"

"How are you feeling, D? Finally home?"

Laughter, "yeah," I could practically see her little smile. Feel the hesitation to ask.

"D'you want me to come down?"

She breathed a small sigh, the relief in her voice clear. "Yes please. I don't want to bother—"

"It's never a bother for me, Dez. I'll be down in a sec."

I went to my closet and changed into a tank and the soft flannel pants that Désirée had bought me for Christmas last year. I ran through my house and said good-bye to my parents, drinking the Sang in record time. I walked outside and around to the side of building where her window was. Knocking softly, I waited for her.

The screen and the blinds had been pushed to one side and the curtain moved just enough for me to get through. I opened the screen slowly enough to warn her that I was coming in, but fast enough that I wouldn't let any bugs into her room. I made my way to her bed as she fixed the window, preparing the way I always did.

Once I was inside, I jumped into the bed and pulled her into my arms. I listened as she thought about the ocean and how it lured Cathy away like a temptress. She was thinking about my scent and how I wasn't acting strange with her. She was so blind to my feelings that it was borderline comic. I would do anything to spend time with her and she didn't even realize it.

I looked down at her face and let the anger bubble up. My kind had ruined her whole life at such a young age that she couldn't even sleep alone. Fifteen was much too young to tell someone their fate, but Wynter hadn't listened to anyone. I pressed her closer to me and allowed her scent to fill my head. He hadn't even told her all of her fate. The way it usually worked was that, at birth, her soul would split into two halves. She would get to keep one half of her soul and the other half would go into a vampyre whose soul had split when she was born, and she would receive half of his soul. However, Desiree's soul had split in two and the two pieces put into two different vampyres. Her soul was half Wynter's and half mine. We each had a piece of her and she was just as much mine as she was Wynter's. She had to choose between the two of us and the pieces would merge in the vampyre she chose, killing the other. I'd only been a vampyre for a century compared to Wynter's four.

When I met Désirée in Forensics class, I had known that she was the one that my soul belonged to. I had tried to talk to her during the class, but her shallow loudmouth friend had always gotten in the way. When I had found her curled up by her friends' body in the streets of the empty townhouses, I saved her mind and her body. Afterwards, I took the opportunity to build a chance with her. Had I known that I would fall for her the way humans fell; I don't think I would have involved myself with her so deeply so soon.

My anger fizzled out as Désirée snuggled closer and pulled her hands out of the blanket. She searched for my hands and I presented them to her, still surprised at the electricity that buzzed through me every time she touched me. Maybe someday soon, I could tell her about my "life" because I knew that she had no idea about me.


	3. Strange Occurrences

Author's note: _PahPawJohanna_ asked me about chapter lengths. I'm printing this on out on 5 ½ "x8" paper and so those little chappies are actually like 5, 6, 10 pages even. So yeah. once transferred to a normal size window they look really short.

Chapter Two

Someone was playing with my hair. I could feel the fingers pulling lightly, wrapping in the black strands. Rolling over, I breathed in, hoping that their scent would give me a clue. I got a strong whiff of cigarettes and cracked half a smile. "I knew you were awake," Jason whispered, poking me in the ribs.

I smiled, eyes still closed against the light coming in around the shades. "I see you have already had your morning cigarette," I replied, squirming away. He leaned in to nuzzle my face and I tilted my head forward a little bit, but the smell of his cigarettes made my head swim. I pushed him back a little and He sighed against my neck.

"I would quit if you asked me to," he said, no longer bothering to whisper.

"I like your smell!"

"Just not first thing in the morning." Pushing off my bed, he walked to the window.

"Just not first thing in the morning," I agreed, pulling the blankets up around me. I squinted as he pulled open the curtains. The blinds were still closed but the light was bright enough that I knew it must be almost nine in the morning. Long after my cousin and her husband would have left for work. He turned towards me and smiled.

The smile was enough to let me know he wasn't upset with me and it warmed my heart that he knew that was what I needed. "Call me when you are ready for me to pick you up," he told me while climbing out of the window. "In fact, go ahead and wear that cute little white dress that you hate. I like it!" He was gone before I could even say no. I shook my head at the window that he had left open and got up to close it.

Laughing softly, I grabbed my towel off of the bedpost and jumped into the shower. The water was boiling hot and I washed my hair twice. I was toying with the thought of not wearing the white dress when the shower curtain caught fire. As I turned the shower head onto it, I turned off all the hot water. Freezing cold in the middle of my tub, I watched the fire go down and destroy my shower curtain. Then, in a dizzy fit, my legs collapsed and I screeched as I fell to the bottom of the tub, hitting my head on the side of the tub on the way down. My screech stopped as I shut my mouth from the pain.

As I waited for the wall of the tub to stop dancing, I lay still and let the frigid water attack my body and wipe away the little bit of blood that had come from my head. Suddenly, I was aware of a high keening in the air. As soon as I realized it was coming from me, it stopped. After a few minutes, I sat up gingerly, testing the dizziness and finding it to be bearable. I slowly progressed to my knees, and with the aid of the edge of the tub I was standing. I slowly rolled my back up and, head still down, I stepped from the tub onto the bath mat. My towels were hanging from the door.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Just as I was about to open the door to my room, it sprung open from the inside. Jason, who had been rushing out of the door, stopped when he saw me. I felt myself blush at the way he was looking at me and bit down a gasp as he pulled me roughly into his arms. I became very aware of my bare skin against his clothes, his skin radiating the same warmth it always did but all of a sudden it had a different feeling to it. I pushed back from him softly, still blushing and wrapping the towel just a bit tighter. "Uh. Jace.. What are you doing down here? I didn't call you to tell you I was ready." He had run his hands through his hair and was now just standing in front of me and looking at my head.

"What happened to your head, Dez," he asked, the worry in his eyes dripping into his voice.

"The shower curtain spontaneously combusted and then I fell out. It's no big deal but I have a little bit of a headache. I'll just put some neosporin and a butterfly bandage on it . I've-" I could feel my tongue going a mile a minute and watched as his expression suddenly became guarded. "What? What happened?" He shook his head at me and headed back into the room, leaving me in the hallway. "Hey! What the hell Jace! You bust into my house and then when I tell you something that's important, you close down and walk away. This isn't going to fly." I stood, arms crossed, facing the bed and away from the door.

"You want to know why I came bursting into your house? You screamed bloody murder, then you stopped making any noise. I was standing outside of your window when you started whimpering and making this unearthly wailing sound. I wanted to break down your bathroom door, but you were in there showering so I assumed you wouldn't want me in there. So I went to your room and sat and waited for any indication that you were alive and moving in there. I thought you'd been quiet for too long and so I was on my way to actually break down the door when you were there. I am not closed down, I am completely and utterly relieved that you are more or less okay. Even though, I find your spontaneous combustion theory ridiculous, I am not going to question or even acknowledge it more than I already have because you are not dead and I am relieved."

I felt myself let out a chuckle at his facial expression and he looked at me sharply before his features relaxed into the cute half-smile that he was so good at. I went into my bedroom and stepped into the closet. I heard Jason lay down on my bed and hum a little bit while I changed in the tiny space. I bumped my elbow hard on the dresser and let out a little yelp. Jason's chuckle could be heard through the door and I made a little noise of indignation. I opened the door and stepped back into my room.

Jason was still laying on the bed, but now he had a bowl of cereal and a mouthful of toast. I looked around to find that he'd brought me a bowl of lasagna and some milk; he knew that I hated all breakfast foods except pancakes. Smiling lightly as I reached for the bowl, I said, "Aw, Jace, you shouldn't have. I know you wanted to go out for breakfast."

He shook his head. "I'm okay getting you something to eat here and minimizing the amount of time that you have to be in the car," his smile flashed, "Plus, you have to eat fast. We have to leave within the next 10 minutes." My mouth dropped open and closed a few times before I floundered around for a fork. Seeing my distress, he pulled a fork out of his pocket and passed it over to me.

•

We pulled out the apartments and sat quietly through the side streets until we reached Butterfield. Jace revved the engine at the stop light, turned on our favorite alt station, and roared onto Butterfield when the light turned. Laughing, I stuck my head out the window and howled. He drove like there was no such things as brakes and we made it to the Veterans Memorial Tollway in no time. Jace pulled on to 355 South going about 65 miles per hour. The windows all down, the sunroof on his Altima open, and the music blaring, we headed towards the city. We quickly changed from 355 South to I88 to 290 East. Finally, we were nearing our destination.

Chicago was still beautiful to me, even after all these years. The buildings were dirt splattered and rusted, but they still bled out their former elegance. The murals were cracked and faded but still just as powerful. I held my breath as we passed over Congress Parkway Bridge, the horrifying structure creaking and groaning as the wheels passed over it.

I looked out the window at Lake michigan. The water up close was still as murky and dirty as it'd always been. State, Jackson, and Columbus all passed quickly in my excitement. We made our way into the garage under Millenium Park, paying the ridiculous fee, and trying to find the closest space to the exit.


End file.
